<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Foreign Affection by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027793">Foreign Affection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A self insert if you’d like it to be, F/M, First Time, Fortuna - Freeform, Pre DMC3, Vergil Centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no attachment, but a curl of fondness for this woman held his curiosity</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil/nero’s mom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She was far too sentimental. Wordlessly she insisted on a kiss. Lips brushed against his own, the sensation so forgien Vergil fought himself to push her away like she was a threat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a foolish instinct, nothing about this girl was threatening. She was useless and human after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plain, weak in her mind and body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil kept his hands on the sides of her arms, the skin beneath his fingers thrummed with an excitement he couldn’t understand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt so misplaced there in his lap. Vergil was one short jerk of pushing her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something slick ran over his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil’s head snapped back as he looked at her. She seemed to have liked the kissing so he allowed it, but he didn’t know what that was about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you do that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she did so often, she blushed. The blood running to her cheeks, delivering a gradual flush to her face. He’d found himself curious about that as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran his thumb experimentally over her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That unexpectedly coaxed words from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can stop if you’d like.” Her voice was a whisper.</span>
</p><p>That made it seem like he was backing out of a challenge. Vergil bristled and decided to be frank with her. </p><p>
  <span>“The kissing doesn’t do anything for me.” He admitted. His bottom lip still damp from her tongue, Vergil doubted adding to it would make him enjoy it any more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not think it awful though, perhaps that was what he should’ve told her. Her once hopeful face had fallen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, we could stop here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil scoffed, “if you like it, I don’t mind it. I find it curious is all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As embarrassed as she was she remained patient. “Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> I find curious.” She leaned in, her weight resting on his chest as she went limp in his arms. Had she wanted to cuddle now? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil laid his arms over her in a natural embrace, as natural as he could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m being honest. I don’t mind kissing.” He reiterated as if knowing kissing unsettled him was a weakness. “I do not understand it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You strange creature.” She said it in jest but Vergil grunted his annoyance. Her hand brushed against the side of his face as she sat up to look at him once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, he fought not to flinch away from the kind touch. His muscles tensed, jaw clenched, he forced himself to lean into her hand. It was unnatural to him, but not unpleasant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She noted how warm he was and Vergil gave a curt nod. He did not know if he was prone to hold more heat than humans. He certainly held more power so that could be why he was hot to her touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil nearly stood up when her fingers fumbled near the waist of his pants. His hands clamped down onto her waist just to hold her, as if he could control if he needed to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his jaw set, he concealed his face within the crook of her neck. She had not kissed him again and he thought maybe he missed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grip tightened on her waist as she furthered her advances. She’d breached the waistband of his trousers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A breath was caught in his throat, body stiff he began to yank the skirt of her gown up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He may not be attached to this woman, but he held a fondness for the soft touch she provided. He’d allow himself to drown in such a comfort just this once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was foreign, yet it was welcome. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Might controls everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Her eyes were heavy with lust. Vergil kept a straight face even though his lips tingled. He could feel that they were swollen from her attentions. Blood had rushed to the forefront of his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reaction was all too comforting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands remained delicate on the dip of her waist. A barely there touch, for now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil did not partake in excessive touching. Whether he wanted to or not, instinct told him to remain still and calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thrum of the heartbeat in his lap indicated that she was not calm at all. The ever so peculiar excitement of a human girl interested Vergil though it was simple and undeserving of his attention at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help himself with this matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tiny breaths released from between her lips heated his cheek. Her hip canted into his lap and her hand had a mind of its own when it snaked into his hair and pulled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t rough by any means but he was taking her wrist within a blink and holding it behind her back, away from him and anything she could grab on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He released her after a shocked gasp. He did not mean to twist her arm in such a way. A ripple of remorse had him pressing his lips together in a frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This girl who had only brought a comforting sensation to him brought her wrist up to her chest and rubbed the red mark he’d left there within a second with her other hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have done that.” Her eyes did not meet his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil sighed. Harm should never befall such a gentle creature. The tug on his hair was nothing, only a reaction of which he wanted to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil would never regret his instinct and reflexes, he owed his life to them, but they did not need to lash out now. Not at this girl that held no threat, not an ounce of fight in her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil felt it was an imperative time to touch— nothing excessive, but a meaningful slip of his fingers over her joined hands. Upon the contact her eyes met with his. He could hear the pound of her heartbeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I should not have done </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Vergil inspected the skin on her wrist, only a little raw from his grip, nothing more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feared for her bones but if he’d broken anything she probably would have cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil did not want to think of her crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another necessary touch must be made. His hand slid up her throat, soft and barely grazing the smooth skin. His thumb stroked the pulse point beneath her ear, a spot Vergil deemed intimate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beat of her heart under the pad of his thumb along with the prolonged contact of her doe eyes on him was quite a feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fondness seized his chest once again. “Will you kiss me?” He asked faster than he could think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face was so open and without deceit. Confusion dashed between her brows. He ought to explain himself but it would be nonsense to her ears. He must control his reflexes. There must be a time and place for these things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flattened her palm over his chest. Vergil straightened, sensing this was not one of her feverish gropes. It was something more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you tell me what you’re feeling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil’s jaw clenched as he closed his eyes. He intended to lie, but the tightness in his chest pulled him closer to honesty. His eyes opened, fingers gently pulsed on her throat, nothing tight or firm, but just to remind her that he was still holding her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Desire.” The word felt foolish coming out of his mouth, but it was honest. He desired for so much. Power, strength, and what made him foolish was the desire for her touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d never cause her harm again, he’d protect her from it. He had the power to do so. He was capable of keeping pain away, he knew he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took great effort to ease into, not fight, her touch. His lips were soft and pliable for her as she finally did what he asked. Her hand slid from his chest to cup his cheek. Her fingers raked back into his hair without grabbing or pulling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil swallowed hard when her mouth brushed against his ear. Her voice was soft and carried a melody that soothed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His skin tingled once more at the surge of a blood rush. Vergil tensed and removed his hand from her neck, he took his regular position of holding her waist— just barely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt the change in him, was more familiar with his body language this time. She took care of the button on his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whispered about moving to a bed. Vergil said nothing, his hands went to hike up her skirts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be just like before, this was still very new to him. It would be just like before until he had more of an understanding. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dropping in a warning just because this chapter feels a little more filthy than the others (*mention of blood*) but it was very fun to write ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vergil hated money.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It smelled rank and always so filthy it left his hands grimy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found it pointless, but no matter what he thought of it, it was what humans operated around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil hated rent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sucking his meager funds dry as a monthly payment was expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all his studies he knew Sparda amassed himself a large amount of wealth, but Vergil saw none of it now, like it vanished with him all those years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil used demon energy to forego sleep and make up for his lack of caloric intake, because food cost money, but he found himself finally able to rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled in the demon energy as he took in food and slept in a modest bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil took advantage of his situation, </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> generosity, which was becoming an issue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This woman softly sang as she cooked and served dinner. They dined and she asked her questions and Vergil gave his answers, she was mostly curious about the mainland that Fortuna girls were kept from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then once the sun went down completely she shifted closer once the dishes were done and Vergil would prepare himself. He kept calm though his body now filled with anticipation as it’s grown accustomed to their nightly activities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her scent grew sweeter on him. Just having her near was an assault to his whole person, every sense needed to be filled with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His harmless curiosities that he set out to explore were no longer harmless as he wanted to leave Fortuna weeks ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed for a girl and the simple life she offered him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil cupped her jaw and looked at her, she was amused by this. Eyes and nose crinkled in a giggle as she mirrored his action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil let the delicate sound fill him as he leaned into her hand. He smiled, it was subtle, just a corner ticked up, but she took notice and traced her thumb over his bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil caught her mid swipe with his teeth and she gasped at his play. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he caught the urge to throw her to the ground and spread her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil was sweet to his good, human girl, he’d like to think so at least. Gentle and always letting her lead the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought he was satisfied every time, but a sudden want would seize him and he would want to be violent with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil swallowed hard and tucked a rogue hair behind her ear. She brought their heads together until foreheads collided and nuzzled against each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, this sweetness was sickening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil loved and loathed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a seat.” She murmured, wanting him to go on the couch so she may climb into his lap, kiss him until she was rubbing and moaning against him, and taking him from from his pants to have sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although he liked that he knew what to expect after all these times, he did not want it anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took in a breath, her scent strong and sticky sweet in his nose. “No.” He grunted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt her go cold and move to withdraw herself but he held her firm and buried his nose in her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to lay her down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to be on top and pin her down. The thought made him hard already but it was also dangerous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That thought also wanted to rip her apart. He wanted to spend all of his energy, demon and human alike and give her everything he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instinct declared that it was something he needed and he couldn’t shake it anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he liked this girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil took a steadying breath and slid his hands down to squeeze her arms. “The bed.” He gritted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard her breath catch in her throat, he brushed his lips against the pulse point below her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand came up to cradle his head and Vergil pushed himself more, opening his mouth to taste her skin and suck just to keep from biting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nudged him along more forceful than she’s ever been with him, which was not saying much as she was as delicate as a feather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil spun them around and escorted her to her own bedroom in favor of his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil was rewarded with his choice as he pushed her down into the mattress and blankets that were drenched in her smell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil cursed, spreading her knees apart and settling between them, slotting his hips against hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She craned her head upward to catch his mouth and Vergil obliged her with a kiss. His hands fisted in her dress and dug deep and hard into the mattress just to expel some frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t planning on being a savage, only to bring more satisfaction than the position on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil groaned and ripped away from her soft kiss. She whimpered and the sound held a vice grip over his chest, but it didn’t stop him from flipping her over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re alright?” He asked, unable to see her face, but her back was reddening as he pulled the laces of her dress apart and down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she nodded against the mattress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil bit into his own lip so hard he filled his mouth with blood, it tasted like ash on his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers sunk into the flesh of her hips as he bent over her, his lips brushing over her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was breathing hard beneath him, Vergil cursed feeling her hand reach back for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it!” She writhed and Vergil growled, trying to take his time not to hurt her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep still,” he scolded and jerked into her hips already. “You’re fine with this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her knees curled into her chest and her hands were frantic, reaching back hiking her skirts up and underwear down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil sighed into her hair at the unleashed scent of her arousal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forced himself to lay a kiss on her cheek lest she thought he lost all sense and dared to act on the more animalistic desires to taste her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But her little hands stopped him before he could sink back to her rear displayed in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vergil, I need you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of brushing her splayed hair behind her ear and giving into her request, he snapped a cruel, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>patience</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” and put his nose between her legs and tasted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed his pleasure, the sweet taste of her on his tongue quelling much of the hunger he felt. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>